Shingeki no Hospital
by MissCandyLu
Summary: Los recién graduados médicos de la promoción 104 deben dar el siguiente paso en su carrera y puede ser que las relaciones entre ellos resulten mas complicadas, que curar alguna rara enfermedad.(incluye Annie x Bertholdt, Ymir x Bertholdt, Jean x Sasha , Annie x Armin, Reiner x Krista, Mikasa x Eren entre otras parejas)
1. Chapter 1

**Buenas buenas! Vengo a dejarles otro raro fic que salió de esta cabecita loca mia … espero que les guste :D **

**Disclaimer: los personajes de SnK no me pertenecen, escribo para entretenerlos a ustedes :3**

**.**

**.**

**.**

La vida de un medico no es fácil varios años de muchos sacrificios, estudio y desvelo continuo cuando eres estudiante y las cosas no mejoran mucho cuando te gradúas, turnos interminables, stress en todo momento, tiempo lejos de tus seres queridos… tiempo que jamás recuperaras, llamadas a media noche cuando hay una emergencia que no puede esperar a la salida del sol, luchas difíciles tratando de arrebatarle a la muerte todas las vidas que sean posible salvar, gran dolor cuando no se logra, dejas de alimentarte para solo "comer" la comida menos saludable que encuentres y a puro café y bebidas energizantes sobrevives el día, dejando de pensar en tu salud porque no hay tiempo para eso, la vida es tan maravillosa y frágil que con un segundo que llegues tarde se te escapa de las manos. Y a veces cuando estas al límite de tus propias fuerzas una pregunta demasiado tardía vienen a tu mente "¿Qué diablos estaba pensando cuando elegí esto?"pero a pesar de todo aun sigues ahí, al pie de la bandera tratando de hacer lo mejor, olvidando tu vida y tus necesidades por el bien de otros para solo recibir a cambio un "gracias" y tal vez si hiciste bien tu trabajo el cariño y respeto de tus pacientes.

Puede parecer poco lo que recibes, pero cuando vez a alguien que ha estado al borde de la muerte salir por las puertas del hospital completamente recuperado, gracias a Dios y a todos tus esfuerzos puedes sentirte útil y saber que todo tu sacrificio ha servido para que alguien regrese con sus seres amados y tenga una vida más sana y feliz…. Recibir ese "gracias" se vuelve la mejor sensación de todas.

Y al fin después de varios años llevando esta vida, hoy era el día, los novatos recién graduados de la promoción 104 de la carrera de medicina, iban a su primer día como estudiantes de residencia. Todos estaban muy nerviosos ya que hoy conocerían a sus nuevos maestros, los cuales serian sus mentores alrededor de los siguientes 3 años.

A estas alturas debían tener ya una decisión clara, debido a que no podían jugar con algo tan delicado como su futuro y el precioso tiempo de los ocupados médicos que serian sus maestros.

Una vez en el salón de conferencias del hospital, tomaron asiento y esperaron a que comenzara la ceremonia de iniciación.

.

.

Tres jóvenes médicos sentados conversaban, tratando de entretenerse mientras comenzaba la bienvenida, donde conocerían al cuerpo docente y al director del hospital quien daría el discurso de entrada como todos los años

-escuchaste? Dicen que uno de los mejores cirujanos del país tomara algunos aspirantes para ser enseñados por él en persona, los llevara a todas sus cirugías y cuando se hayan graduado, el mejor podrá aspirar a un puesto en el hospital como su mano derecha y futuro remplazo – contaba a sus amigos con gran emoción un joven moreno de ojos esmeraldas

-es el Doctor Rivaille, no es así?- pregunto la chica a su lado, con un tono de desanimo

-si! El mismo… espero que me elija, quiero ser un gran cirujano y salvar muchas vidas- dijo con determinación

-y yo Eren?- dijo con tristeza su hermana adoptiva, que no quería separase de él ya que ella optaría por otra especialidad

Al ver triste a su hermana trato de reconfortarla -Mikasa no te preocupes, nos veremos en casa y en el almuerzo-

-y tú que harás Armin?- pregunto eren dirigiéndose hacia el otro lado

- bueno pues creo que me iré por el área de psiquiatría, me llama mucho la atención el funcionamiento de la mente humana… y como distintas enfermedades pueden trastornarla y la forma en que estas pueden ser curadas, he escuchado maravillas del departamento de investigación de psiquiatría de este hospital, hacen muchos estudios que me parecen muy interesantes-

-oh.. ya veo, me parece bien- dijo Mikasa-pero… quien será tu maestro? Espero que no sea alguien muy desequilibrado- bromeo

-mmm bueno aun no la conozco, pero he oído que la que toma a los nuevos estudiantes, es la Docra Hanji Zoe, es una renombrada psiquiatra y es la directora del departamento además-

-pues te deseo suerte- dijo Eren – creo que yo no podría soportarlo, una persona normal si la ayudas al menos te agradecerá, pero un loco… bueno en vez de agradecerte querrá ir sobre ti y mínimo torcerte el cuello, eso sería muy trágico- rio el joven doctor

-bueno creo que debes tener mucha paciencia con estas personas sus enfermedades son muy complicadas y no son fáciles de tratar- dijo el rubio con molestia

Parando de reír al ver la expresión de molestia de su amigo -lo siento Armin, no debí hablar así, si eso es lo que te gusta pues sabes que yo te apoyo en lo que decidas- ya con voz seria –seguro serás un gran psiquiatra-

-Está bien Eren, yo sé que esto es algo que no le gusta a la mayoría, ya que pues si ser medico en si tiene pocos halagos departe de los pacientes, en lo que he elegido pues podría decir que no tiene ninguna recompensa por que muchos pacientes jamás se curan o solo se alivian parcialmente- suspirando con desanimo

Eren vio a su alrededor, verificando si todos sus amigos estaban ya en el salón, estaban casi todos, faltaban dos. –donde están Jean y Sasha?- dijo aun buscándolos con la mirada

-seguro están juntos- dijo Armin

- juntos?- pregunto con voz confusa

-si- dijo Mikasa- desde hace unas semanas que están saliendo, seguro el fue a traerla a su casa-

-pero cómo?- dijo Eren aun confundido, cielos! Había estado tan concentrado estudiando, intentando pasar el examen de admisión a la residencia con la mejor calificación posible, que solo salía de su habitación para comer e ir al baño. Se había perdido del mapa por varios días pero no habían sido muchos … verdad?.

Al ver la evidente confusión de su amigo Armin explico – bueno, sabes que Sasha era la novia de Marco cierto? … y el y Jean eran muy amigos, pero después de lo que le sucedió a Marco pues ellos dos se acompañaron el uno al otro en su dolor y me imagino que sin darse cuenta se enamoraron, bueno eso fue lo que escuche de Jean que estaba muy interesado en ella, luego unos días después supe que salían-

Enserio? Pero eso no puede ser- Dijo Eren- como vas a quedarte con la novia de tu mejor amigo después de su muerte? Yo me sentiría como si solo hubiera estado esperando que el muriera, para ir tras ella- afirmo cruzando los brazos

-las cosas no son así Eren… tu no estuviste ahí cuando él murió, no sabes acerca de la plática que tuvieron- Mikasa tratando de borrar la mala intensión del comentario anterior

-entonces? no entiendo… que sucedió?-

-es que cuando agonizaba él le dijo que….- sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por el chillido de un micrófono –luego te cuento- dijo acomodándose de nuevo en su asiento.

-uno, dos, tres probando- Había llegado la hora sus futuros maestros estaban ante ellos

– Buenos días mis estimados doctores yo soy el Doctor Erwin Smith y soy el director general del hospital, y ellos son sus futuros maestros: el Dr Rivaille cirujano general, unos de los mejores en su ramo- dio un paso al frente, sin decir nada y lanzándoles a todos una mirada penetrante y aterradora, camino hasta su lugar asignado… logrando asustar a todos los novatos en la sala, mientras daban suspiros de alivio los que no serian sus estudiantes, a Eren le corrió un escalofrío por las espalda

-aun estas seguro?- dijo Mikasa, aprovechando la intimidante escena tratando de disuadir a su hermano de la decisión que había tomado, pero él no se rendiría tan fácilmente…Eren asintió aun asustado.

Como todos estaban sumidos en el miedo que les provocaba aquel hombre con mirada tan tétrica, el Dr Smith aclaro la garganta intentado recobrar la su atención y continuo.

-la Dra Hanji Zoe Jefa del departamento de investigación de psiquiatría- Hanji alzando todo su brazo al aire y agitándolo con gran entusiasmo y gritando largo y tendido –Bienvenidos sean! Les daría la mano a todos... pero no terminaría hoy la ceremonia- riendo al decir lo último, mientras Rivaille llevo la mano a su rostro y dando un suspiro con resignación resignación susurro para sí mismo – todos los años lo mismo- una ola de murmullos inundo la habitación, luego después de su arrebato, se detuvo ver las reacciones de todos los presentes, algunos conteniendo las ganas de reír, otros entusiasmados ala igual que ella –esos deben ser mis residentes pensó- , otros la veían con la misma cara que la veía Rivaille una cara de "ya no tiene remedio" – con Razón es psiquiatra- pensaron muchos .

Sintiéndose algo avergonzada regreso a su lugar. Smith continuo – la Dra. Petra Rall Pediatra, dirigiendo su vista hacia todos, regalándoles una dulce sonrisa dio un paso al frente, -que dulce y linda es- pensaron todos

–Es hermosa! yo la aparto!- se escucho decir a alguno por ahí entre los novatos. Sonrojada se dirigió al mismo lado donde estaban Rivaille y Hanji.

Tomando de nuevo el orden de la reunión Smith termino de presentar a sus colegas -Dr. Erd Yin Cardiólogo y el Dr. Gunter Shurtlz gastroenterólogo, Dr Auruo Brossard anestesiólogo y por ultimo Dra Riko Brzenska Ginecóloga – es la prometida del Dr. Smith- susurro Armin .

Y por ultimo agrego - Ellos son algunos de los especialistas del hospital aun faltan, así que si su maestro no está presente no se preocupen, ya lo conocerán- sonrió hacia el grupo, ganándose los suspiros de muchas chicas en el salón, mientras su prometida no le apartaba la vista –solo un gesto mas- pensó – y no la cuentas Smith- quien al sentir la mirada amenazadora de la que era objeto y adivinando los pensamientos de su novia tocio y siguió hablando esta vez ya con expresión seria.

Después de un rato y un conmovedor discurso del director del hospital, pudieron retirarse a preparar todo para el día siguiente en el que empezarían, ahora sí con sus respectivos maestros

Caminando hacia sus dormitorios iban los jóvenes médicos cuando otro de bata blanca los alcanzo – Ey! Chicos este será nuestro ultimo día de libertad al menos hasta la vacaciones! Que dicen si salimos esta noche, no sé a bailar y comer algo decente – alguien dijo comer?- dijo sacha viniendo desde atrás apartando a todos sus amigos con desesperación

–si Sasha- dijo Reiner – vamos convence a Jean si se lo dices tú no creo que se niegue- Reiner sabía que por comida Sasha haría lo que fuera.

-si! El va, porque va!- dijo ella decidida

-bueno ya quedamos, a las 7 nos vemos aquí, chicas las quiero lindas de acuerdo? – dirigiéndose a Mikasa, Sasha y Annie

- Y ustedes báñense al menos- bromeo con los chicos – no me mires solo a mi Reyner – dijo Connie -he estado muy ocupado-.

Las chicas rieron, mientras que los chicos se sentían algo ofendidos, pero al oír la afirmación de Connie todos comenzaron a carcajear … Mientras todos reían – y tú con quien iras?- dijo el chico para desviar la atención de el mismo

Dándole un "leve" golpe en el hombro con el puño cerrado -ya lo veras- dijo Reyner emocionado

-¿así?- pregunto Connie masajeando su hombro

-es una chica muy linda- afirmo Reiner en un suspiro

-pero seguro que es mujer no?- dijo Eren Riendo

Al ver a Reiner avergonzado, el más alto de todos los chicos decidió ayudarlo -hey vamos! Eso solo fue una vez, de verdad parecía mujer hasta yo me la creí- bromeo Bertholdt quien abrazaba a su bajita y rubia novia

Dándole esta un codazo en el estomago- si, ya me entere y todo por andar borrachos- dijo cruzando los brazos

Masajeando su adolorido abdomen- calma cariño, sabes que yo jamás te faltaría, te lo juro - dijo levantando su mano, como si estuviese haciendo una solemne promesa- es solo que todos estudiaban y Reiner quería relajarse un rato así que decidí acompañarlo y ahí fue donde nos encontramos con "ella"- no puedo evitar reír al decir "ella"

-podemos olvidarlo? Dijo molesto Reiner

-como tu digas, amorcito- siguió Connie con la broma

-ya verán, es una chica muy linda y dulce, hasta pensaría en sentar cabeza con esa lindura de enfermera- dijo acentuando la palabra chica y determinado al decir lo ultimo

-enfermera?- preguntaron todos en coro – si, también ira su amiga- dijo Reiner ya fanfarroneando.

Era increíble, un día había pasado y ya Reiner tenía una cita…o dos? Y con unas enfermeras? En qué momento había pasado? Esas eran las preguntas que todos tenían en la mente, viéndose unos a otros sorprendidos

Después de salir de su sorpresa, todos se despidieron y fueron a sus respectivos dormitorios a descansar para la noche y porque además, Mañana empezaría su duro entrenamiento como futuros medico especialistas, sabían que iba ser algo muy estresante y difícil pero aunque sea por una noche podrían olvidarse de todo y divertirse.

.

.

.

**Y aquí esta! :D gracias por leer y dejar sus reviews! :D (los que dejan, :okay:) y bueno para los que tienen cuenta no le necesitan para comentar :D… bueno yo quiero continuarlo lo más pronto posible, lo de la pachanga jaja pero también se me ocurrió un drama entre Jean Sasha y Marco, espero que no les desagrade, la idea de Sacha y Jean se la agradezco a una chica del grupo de LevyHanji Fans ya que ella comento que había inventado esta pareja y no se por qué me gusto! :p espero que no me maten las de Jean x Mikasa XD este fic no será exclusivo de una pareja.. quiero abordarlas a todas y todas terminaran diferente a como empezaron, así que si tienen una idea para este fic déjenla en los comentarios y veré como la incluyo.. pongan a trabajar esas mentecitas retorcidas, como dice Carolina Parra… con sus especiales y su mente retorcida la adoro jajaja **

… **nos vemos en la próxima! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola! Emm bueno respecto a mi ultimo comentario , tenia otros planes para la rubia, pero ya que los veo entusiasmados con la pareja de ella y Berth pues solo dire una cosa… los mas seguro es que posiblemente los deje juntos al final, pero antes jugare un poco con ellos muajajajaja xp **

**.**

**.**

**.**

-pásame el cepillo- se escucho decir a una castaña

-aquí lo tienes- dijo una rubia

-deberías dejar tu cabello suelto, aunque sea una vez- dijo sacha- no crees que Bertholdt le gustaría?-

-no lo se, es que es mas cómodo recogido- afirmo Annie

-bueno supongo que si, a Jean le gusta que lo lleve suelto, pero bien tú conoces mas a Berth…- cambiando su tono de voz a uno mas intencionado- hablando de el, ya cuenta, aquí entre nos, siendo sinceras … bueno llevan tiempo saliendo y pues ya sabes… - Sasha insinuó con mirada picara

-te refieres a que si ya dormí con el? – pregunto Annie, tajante y directa como siempre, aunque ya sabía a qué se refería la otra chica, pero decidió seguirle el juego, la miraba con la misma seriedad que la caracterizaba

-si- dijo Sasha, algo sonrojada al darse cuenta en lo que se había metido

-pues si, un par de veces antes pero con los exámenes y eso ya sabes, he estado algo ocupada- termino de hablar la rubia, para luego verse en el espejo y terminar de maquillar sus delgados labios y después hacerle la misma pregunta a la otra chica - y tu y Jean?-

Sacha abrió sus ojos de par en par, dejo lo que hacía y completamente sonrojada articulo un casi inaudible – no-

-pues en mi opinión deberías hacer algo al respecto, otra chica que este enamorada de él podría adelantarse- dijo observando a través el espejo a Mikasa quien subía el cierre de su falda e ignoraba la plática que se llevaba acabo

Continuo - y por mucho que te quiera, si se le presenta la oportunidad no dudara en aprovecharla, los hombres en esas cosas son criaturas sin voluntad, es verdad que entre más lo hagas esperar más atado estará el a ti, pero no tientes tanto a tu suerte- dijo volviendo su mirada a una Sasha que poseía una cara de preocupación

Annie lo había notado, la forma en la Mikasa miraba a Jean, lo nerviosa que se tornaba cuando hablaba con el, además la inusual atención que le ponía a todos los asuntos que tuvieran que ver con el, aun con el simple hecho de que se le mencionara en una plática ya atraía su atención y aunque siempre pasaba preocupada por Eren, solo lo veía como su querido hermanito al que siempre intentaría cuidar y proteger , pero con Jean las cosas eran diferentes, a Eren lo veía como un niño mientras que a Jean como un Hombre, agregado a eso, ella estaba consciente que a Jean, Mikasa no le era para nada indiferente. Ella también sabia cuanto Mikasa apreciaba y quería a Sasha y que jamás haría algo para lastimarla, pero como era su lema "desconfía y acertaras" no dejaba de rondar en su cabeza que tarde o temprano algo como lo que se estaba imaginando pasaría.

Mikasa pudo sentir la mirada de Annie y aunque era su compañera de cuarto no confiaba mucho en ella, asi que se acerco para poder escuchar lo que decían, acción que llego tarde por que cuando se aproximo a dejar su maquillaje sobre la mesa, ya ninguna decía nada, se quedo por un momento observándolas, cuando Annie viéndola de nuevo por el espejo le enfrento la mirada

Era como una lucha de quien podía soportar la mirada de la otra por mas tiempo, lucha en la que ninguna quedo derrotada ya que su competencia fue interrumpida por una llamada en el celular de Sasha

-hola?-

-Sasha…Sabes que hora es no?- era la voz de Jean se escuchaba un poco molesto –tenemos aquí 20 minutos esperándolas, y ya me estoy cansando de estar solo escuchando las tonterías de estos idiotas.

-en un momento estamos ahí, solo danos 5 minutos si? - dijo Sasha con voz dulce tratando de calmar a su novio

-pero que de verdad sean 5 minutos normales, no las horas que para ustedes significan-

-si, ahora mismo vamos- termino la conversación cortando la llamada

-bueno ya escucharon- dijo Annie –vámonos- dijo levantándose y tomando su bolso

Como podía ser posible que el tiempo pasara tan rápido?... típico calculas el tiempo en el que estarás lista, pero por una cosa u otra siempre te tardas mas, para luego oír las molestas quejas de los chicos "pero que te tanto se hacen" o "por que se tardaron tanto" etc etc

.

.

.

En otro lado del campus estaban los chicos esperando a las 3 jóvenes

-las mujeres y sus "cinco minutos"- dijo el "hermanito" de Mikasa

-si tuviera un centavo por cada vez que una mujer me ha dicho eso y no lo cumple, ya no tendría que trabajar en mi vida- rio Reiner

También riendo Armin contesto -pero tienes que admitir que la espera bien vale la pena-

-por cierto- dijo Eren – y tus amigas? Creo que hablo por todos cuando digo que estamos muy interesados en conocerlas-

-Ellas nos verán allá- dijo cruzando los brazos y sonriendo con orgullo

-no crees que estamos en desventaja- afirmo Eren

-a que te refieres- pregunto Connie

- me refiero a las chicas, ellas son 5 y nosotros 6- dijo Eren rascándose el puente de la nariz

-es verdad – hablo Bertholdt – entonces tendrán que compartir a las solteras- sonrió

-menos a mi chica, escucharon ella es solo mia, no es mi novia es verdad, bueno digamos que no lo es todavía- dijo Reiner algo molesto por el comentario y acentuando la palabra todavía

-está bien Reiner- dijo Armin nervioso- como tu digas, además nosotros solo vamos como amigos- dijo moviendo sus manos en un gesto de negación

Todos voltearon sus vista al escuchar una voz conocida que venía detrás de ellos –dejen de quejarse ya estamos aquí- Eran Annie y las chicas

Todos se quedaron pasmados por unos instantes, al ver lo hermosas que lucían esa noche,

Annie, el cabello en un moño alto, llevaba un vestido azul celeste que resaltaba sus ojos y la blancura de su piel ,además el vestido era straple y algo señido en la parte de arriba suelto en la falda, además era lo suficiente mente corto para dejar ver una pequeña sección de sus piernas arriba de su rodilla, zapatos algo altos negros y un bolso de mano del mismo color, Berth no podía quitarle la mirada de encima y pensar -que suerte tengo-

Tan concentrado estaba que no se fijo en la miradas que Armin y Eren le dedicaban a su novia, miradas de las que si hubiese estado consiente, tendría el impulso de darles un golpe

Mientras que Jean no podía decidir quien estaba más hermosa si Sasha su novia, o Mikasa su amiga, al darse cuenta de lo que pensaba sacudió algo la cabeza en un intento por reprimirse y concentrarse solo en su novia

Sasha llevaba un vestido con manga fruncida que dejaba ver sus curveados hombros, llevaba el cabello suelto y con maquillaje ligero y natural, el vestido color durazno que como era bastante señido le llegaba a la rodilla zapatos tipo plataforma color café, colgando se su hombro un bolso del mismo color café. Connie no podía dejar de ver a Sasha, siempre había creído que era hermosa pero jamás se había detenido a pensar que tanto, se sentía como hipnotizado

Mikasa llevaba una blusa de tirantes y con un sexy escote en v, color ocre que iba perfecta con su tono de piel, acentuando su delineada cintura una falda negra que iba sobre la blusa y llegaba hasta su rodilla con u corte en la parte de atrás que vista desde ese Angulo dejaba ver un poco sus piernas, zapatos de tacón alto y bolso tipo sobre, ambos negros

Jean seguía sumergido en las dudas existenciales más profundas, todos estaban en silencio observando de pies a cabeza a las chicas, pasmados pensando en que todo el tiempo tuvieron a esas mujeres tan sexys a su lado y hasta esa noche no lo habían notado

Sacándolos de su trance, Reiner aclaro la garganta llamando un poco su atención para luego decir -lamento ser aguafiestas y no dejar que sigan babeando, por que se que la vista esta increíble, pero no creen que ya deberíamos irnos?-

Todos los demás chicos asintieron sintiéndose avergonzados, por ver a las muchachas de esa forma, se sentían como una bola de pervertidos acosando con la mirada a sus amigas y a las novias de sus amigos

–las chicas solo se sonrojaron, menos Annie claro. A ella no le interesaba como la vieran los demás hombres, la única mirada que le importaba era la de Bertholdt, por lo tanto se sentía muy complacida al ver su reacción.

Llegaron a un restaurante/Bar que le había recomendado a Reiner llamado "el Patio" era un local muy grande y con decoración elegante pero casual… la pista de baile era grande y había muchas luces, aun lado estaba la tarima para el Karaoke y de lado opuesto la enorme barra del bar, a todos el lugar les gusto mucho, había mucha gente y parecían divertirse al ritmo de la música…

-tomen asiento- dijo Reiner –vuelvo en un momento, las chicas me esperan en la entrada- dio media vuelta y salió

-estoy ansioso por conocer a las amigas de Reiner- dijo Eren entusiasmado

-y tú crees que sean tan bonitas como dice?- pregunto Jean

-espero que si, porque si no son todo lo que nos ha prometido… como lo molestare! Jamás dejare que lo olvide- afirmo tratando de contener la risa el más alto de todos, recordaba el incidente en aquel bar al que había ido juntos… -parecía tan linda, el único problema es que era un chico- pensó

Todos comenzaron a reír como si, tuvieran telepatía y sabían lo que había pensado Bertholdt... sus carcajadas no duraron mucho, por que cuando vieron a Reiner volver con sus amigas se quedaron estupefactos…

Una de ellas era Rubia y Bajita, era tan linda, tenía una cara tan dulce y una mirada tan tierna … esa chica podía derretir un iceberg con la mirada, parecía un angelito, de ojos azulados y piel nevada, llevaba un vestido de tiras, fondo blanco con un estampado de pequeñas flores rosas, la falda del vestido llegaba hasta sus rodillas y plataformas rosas , combinados con el estampado… todos pensaron al unisonó "que Linda!"

La otra en cambio, era alta morena y tenía una expresión indiferente, no dejaba de ser linda pero se parecía en cierto modo a Annie, inexpresiva y una mirada un tanto aterradora, también lucia un hermoso vestido color crema, que dejaba ver sus curvilíneos hombros y la mitad de sus piernas, un chal y zapatos cafés complementaban el atuendo… todos pensaron que también era muy bella pero la inocencia de la rubia los tenia cautivados, al extremo que Reiner ya comenzaba a molestarse, el único que no le quitaba de encima la vista a la morena era Bertholt había quedado hechizado, Annie no lo había notado aun, pero la atención de su novio alguien más, la había cautivado.

Reiner las presento –Chicos ellas son Christa e Ymir, son enfermeras en el hospital, las conocí cuando iba de camino a la reunión de inicio-

Christa fue la primera en saludar –Hola a todos… espero que nos llevemos bien y ya saben si algo se les ofrece, no saben donde esta o como hacer algún procedimiento de preclínica búsquenme con gusto los ayudare- termino con una gran sonrisa, parecía que había un resplandor que venía de su rostro, mientras todos estaban a punto de derretirse literalmente, ante tanta dulzura – y ella es Ymir, somos amigas desde que vinimos aquí a nuestra práctica profesional-

Ymir los miro a todos con indiferencia saliendo se sus labios un –Hola- tan seco que ni el invierno mas copioso iba a poder suavizar –con que ustedes son nuestros nuevos jefes eh? Creí que serian mas imponentes- dijo con tono de burla, enfocando su mirada sobre Bertholdt cual si fuera su presa

-Ymir!- intento corregirla Christa

Tratando de bajar la tención creada por la morena hablo Sasha- emm mucho gusto a las dos, yo me llamo Sasha, ellos son Jean mi novio, Eren y su hermana Mikasa, Armin, Connie y ellos son Annie y su novio Bertholt- Ymir sonrió de lado de una forma algo maliciosa, al oír el nombre del último, mientras el se sentía acorralado, pero aquella sensación le gustaba

-que quieren hacer?- pregunto Reiner

-Creo que Armin Connie y yo nos iremos a la barra- Dijo Eren

-yo los acompaño- se apresuro a decir Mikasa

-esto es cosa de hombres Mikasa no queremos que te metas- Mikasa se paró en seco

Sasha sintió pesar por ella y hablándole con dulzura- puedes quedarte con Jean y con migo si quieres, creo que nosotros comeremos antes de Bailar, verdad Jean?-

-emm que? –se había quedado ido- a si! Pidamos ya..- Mikasa se sentó cerca de Sasha y al otro lado de la castaña estaba Jean… nervioso

-Christa y yo nos vamos a la terraza… que dices? Te gustaría- pregunto a la rubia

-si! .. quiero ver las estrellas- dijo emocionada

Derrepente un teléfono comenzó a sonar –Annie no es ese tu teléfono?- señalo Bertholdt

-ash! Si..-dijo molesta –ahora vuelvo, es mi padre debe ser importante- dijo levantándose de la mesa dirigiéndose hacia la entrada donde había menos ruido

Ymir por su parte no perdió la oportunidad y se quedo sentada en la mesa con Bertholt… a solas..

-asi que… te llamas Bertholdt eh?- dijo la morena acercando su rostro al del chico que ya estaba poniéndose nervioso

-umm si- mientras ella se acercaba mas a el

-es un nombre… extraño, parece difícil de pronunciar y de escribir-

El chico trago con fuerza al sentir la cercanía de la chica – emm eso me han dicho-

Con voz seductora –podría llamarte Berth entonces?... ahora somos amigos si?-

Estaba al borde de la demencia, la mirada y la voz de aquella chica si que lo ponían nervioso- si, puedes, si asi te gusta mas-

Ella dio una risita, centro su mirada en los labios del chico –que si me gusta?... por supuesto- termino mordiéndose el labio inferior

Aquel gesto tan estimulante, había provocado en el una serie de sentimientos que hace tiempo no tenia, se sentía nervioso, incomodo, ansioso y peligrosamente a punto de perder la cabeza

Cuando ya no podía mas, todo su rostro paso de rojo a blanco, en el momento en que se encontró con la mirada de su novia, había regresado de contestar su llamada… se veía molesta, acaso estaba celosa?...

-gracias por cuidarme al novio..pero ese en el que estas es mi lugar… asi que te pido amablemente que me los sedas- dijo la rubia con una mirada altamente fulminante, mientras la morena se levantaba, ambas encontraron sus miradas retándose la una a la otra, mientras Bertholdt en una esquina, apunto de un colapso nervioso rogaba por su vida.

.

.

.

Otra situación similar en cuanto a incomoda se refiere, se llevaba a cabo en la mesa de junto, entre Mikasa, Sasha y Jean

-Mikasa! No voltees - dijo emocionada Sasha… -aquel apuesto chico no te quita la mirada de encima- y como si Sasha lo hubiera invocado el hombre se dirigió hacia ellos –oh por Dios! Ahí viene Mikasa, actúa natural- indico la castaña, mientras Mikasa mantenía su expresión de siempre, era Sasha la que debía actuar natural, obviamente esa situación era incomoda para Jean, su novia parecía emocionada con el otro tipo y Mikasa aunque no lo demostraba no se quedaba atrás

-chicas silencio- dijo molesto Jean – que no ven que es el dr. Erd Gin…. Pero qué Diablos hace aquí?-

Todos se silenciaron cuando el hombre estuvo detrás de ellos –Hola! Ustedes estaban en la ceremonia de iniciación cierto?- pregunto amable el rubio

-si- afirmo con alegría Sasha, aquel hombre era ya mas adulto que ella, tal vez por mucho pero… era tan jodidamente sexy! No podía evitar sentir una gran emoción cuando le hablaba

-si, asi pensé, yo y los otros doctores de la presentación de hoy decidimos venir a relajarnos, incluso Rivaille vino, no les gustaría acompañarnos?- pregunto Erd

Jean ya no podía soportarlo, Sasha babeaba tanto o mas que cuando le hablaban de sus amadas patatas… que podía verle a ese anciano! Pensaba exageradamente el chico

-Vamos Jean! … llama a los demás!- le pidió la Castaña, mientras se iba en compañía del doctor Erd Gin

-tks- el chico chasqueo la lengua, estaba molesto, talvez demasiado… Mikasa solo lo observaba en silencio

-la quieres verdad?- pregunto con algo de tristeza

-pues claro, es mi novia- contesto molesto

-pensé que solo estabas con ella por la promesa que le hiciste a Marco- dijo sentándose mas cerca de el

-al principio si, le prometí que la cuidaría… pero ahora las cosas han cambiado ya no es solo eso.. –se quedo pensando por un instante...- la verdad es que no estoy seguro todavía, pero supongo que la quiero mucho-

No supo que fue, si fue efecto de la bebida con alcohol que había tomado, pero poco a poco fue acercándose más a él, dando se cuenta ambos de su cercanía hasta que sus narices estaban a punto de tocarse… algo lo impulso hacia el frente, juntando sus labios con los de la pelinegra, se sentían tan bien, cálidos y suaves … pero la felicidad no le duro mucho

-MIKASA!... que haces?- pregunto sorprendido casi gritando, su hermano

Separándose abruptamente del beso con las mejillas sonrojadas –nada Eren, es solo que …- ningún argumento era válido, había besado al novio de su mejor amiga, nada que pudiera decir haría justificables aquellas acciones

Tratando de desviar la atención de Jeager –Eren mira- dijo Jean- Alla están nuestros maestros, nos han pedido que los acompañemos… vamos- Eren vio el en la dirección que Jean le señalaba… en efecto todos estaban ahí, se emociono tanto que se olvido de lo que acababa de ver, saliendo de inmediato en busca de Armin y Connie, para que los tres se hicieran presentes ante sus mentores

-por que lo hiciste?- pregunto Mikasa rosando sus labios con sus aun temblorosos dedos

-no lo se- afirmo Jean –soy un imbécil! Ahora que voy a decirle a Sasha?- dijo pasándose los dedos por el cabello, se sentía culpable de desear a la mejor amiga de su novia

Se quedaron en silencio durante unos minutos… Mikasa se disponía a hablarle cuando alguien la jalo por brazo –Vamos Mikasa… vamos con los demás, una invitación de tus maestros no es de todos los días- caminaba el castaño llevándose a su hermana del brazo, mientras esta solo veía hacia atrás, donde se quedaba Jean, de pie, sin moverse con una cara que a simple vista revelaba una enorme confusión.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Y aquí esta! Lamento el retraso he estado ocupada… espero que les haya gustado **

**Dejen sus Reviews **

**Nos vemos en el próximo! :D**

Faltaban aproximadamente


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola! *Agita la mano en el aire* como están?... pues yo feliz, por todos sus comentarios …me parece que les gusta la historia y cómo voy trabajando a las parejas, incluso Gabriela Sanchez lo volvió a publicar en el grupo, eso fue como de Oh MY God! Estaba súper feliz :D *salta en una patita* xD **

**Por eso le dedico este capítulo a Gabriela Sanchez en honor a su cumpleaños! Que ya paso pero igual le deseo lo mejor y este es mi regalo para ella C: …un abrazo a la distancia y ¡Muchas Felicidades! :D **

**Espero que siga siendo de su agrado la historia y que pues no me odien xD… ustedes mas o menos se imaginan como quedaran los personajes al final… pero bueno como dije antes jugare con ellos un poco xD **

**Con todo mi cariño para todos… espero les guste (y no me maten por lo del final xD) **

**.**

**.**

**.**

-Annie! Bertholdt! Vamos! nuestros maestros quieren que los acompañemos un ra…- el chico se acerco a la rubia y a su novio emocionado, pero cuando los tuvo en frente noto que estaban discutiendo… contrariado no pudo terminar la oración, Annie parecía muy molesta con Bertholdt, mientras que el, aunque temeroso trataba de hacerle frente

Dándose cuenta de la presencia del muchacho la rubia respondió –que quieres Armin?- la mirada de la chica era más atemorizante que de costumbre

El rubio dando un pequeño saltito por el susto –ah..! emmm…- nunca había visto a Annie tan molesta

-habla de una vez o mejor vete, estoy hablando… – (gritándole, pensó el rubio) –…con Bertholdt

El chico era muy sagaz hasta para esas cosas y pudo notar una tención incomoda en el ambiente –jejeje… bueno es que solo venía a decirles que los chicos y yo estaremos con los doctores del hospital por allá –dijo señalando el lugar- por si quieren venir…- afirmo jugando nervioso con una servilleta que tenía en la mano

-está bien, vamos para allá- respondió Annie lanzándole una mirada a su novio, que le indicaba que debía seguirla sin chistar

Llegando al lugar donde todos los demás estaban reunidos, observaron que habían juntado dos mesas, eran muchas personas así que una sola no bastaba, estando ya frente al grupo, alguien se paró a recibirlos…

-hola chicos! Tomen asiento- saludo una castaña

-buenas noches doctora Zoe- dijo Armin –debían presentarnos mañana pero yo soy Armin Arlert y creo que seré…- la mujer no lo dejo terminar –kkkyyaaa! Así que tu eres Armin?... mucho gusto- camino desde su lugar junto a Rivaille por un lado y junto a Erwin del otro- me han hablado mucho de ti! … dicen que eres un alumno destacado en el área de psiquiatría y que eres un buen médico, será un gusto tenerte como mi residente- decía Zoe mientras estrechaba con emoción la mano del chico, sonrojándolo un poco

- Doctora Zoe, es usted una científica muy conocida en el campo de la Psiquiatría, siempre quise venir aquí y ser su alumno… espero serle de utilidad- la castaña le dio una palmada en el hombro –pero no seas tan formal… dime Hanji a secas, trabajaremos juntos no es así?- Rivaille quien veía toda la escena mientras bebía poco de Vodka, detuvo esa acción del golpe clavando su penetrante mirada en el chico y carraspeando sonoramente

El chico entendió el mensaje del azabache – No! Dra Zoe! Como cree que voy a llamarla así… usted es mi maestra no puedo ser tan informal- sonrió nervioso mientras veía con alivio que Rivaille volvía a concentrarse en su bebida

-uh… bueno como te sientas más cómodo- sonrío la de lentes

Sacha conversaba alegremente con el Dr Erd y Jean los veía desde del otro extremo de la mesa… Connie había intentado Hablarle, pero lo único que consiguió de su amigo fue una mirada de enojo y un – Déjame en paz!- el moreno comprendió que su amigo quería estar solo y molesto se fue a sentar junto a Eren, con quien si entablo una amena conversación

-y dígame hermosa doctora Braus, cual es la rama que elegirá- pregunto el hombre Rubio de buen porte, mirando a la chica de tal forma que la hacía sentir nerviosa

-ah! Bueno, no se si sabe, pero me gusta mucho la comida y comer obviamente!...- rio la castaña, al hombre le parecía tremendamente atractiva la mirada dulce y inocente de la chica, además de que era muy divertida y muy bonita, definitivamente había cautivado su atención- … me preocupo por alimentarme bien y me gusta darles consejos a los demás al respecto, así que Nutrióloga seré- afirmo decidida, el hombre se acerco mas ella y la veía embobado, ella se daba cuenta y parecía gustarle también la compañía del doctor Gin, a lo que Jean seguía solo en la misma esquina, parecía tener un letrero en la frente que decía "si no te vas al infierno, te mando yo", no solía ser un tipo celoso pero ese hombre se estaba pasado, conocía la ingenuidad de su chica así que no estaba tan molesto con ella… una enorme furia le corría por la venas y tanta fuerza le aplico al vaso en el que estaba su trago que termino quebrándolo en la misma, haciéndola sangrar, por el ruido de la música ninguno escucho el estruendo del cristal rompiéndose

Sasha dándose cuenta de que no había visto a Jean en mucho tiempo, comenzó a buscarlo con la mirada y su corazón di un vuelco cuando lo vio… en una esquina, solo, con una mirada que mataba y sobre todo su mano chorreaba sangre …

-Jean!... disculpe doctor Gin, pero tengo que ir a ver a novio- la chica no lo dejo mediar palabra y salió a toda a prisa al lugar donde el chico estaba

Inmediatamente tomo unas servilletas de una mesa cercana y con una expresión que revelaba lo preocupada que estaba se sentó junto a él –Jean! Que haces aquí?- el la vio molesto y no respondió- Ya viste tu mano? Mira está sangrando!- decía ella mientras quitaba los cristales de la lastimada mano de Jean y colocando las servilletas en ella, se la cerro con fuerza, haciendo presión, para que la hemorragia parara

-uh? No lo había notado…- debido a su enojo ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de la sangre en su mano, incluso ya habían algunas gotas en el piso

-Señor! – la chica llamo a un mesero- puede traerme un maletín de primeros auxilios?.. mi novio se lastimo la mano- el hombre asintió y rápidamente se lo trajo –gracias- dijo al hombre

Ahora dirigiéndose a su novio –vamos al baño, ahí podre curarte… no quiero que la herida se infecte- el chico la siguió al baño de mujeres, al principio se negaba a entrar, pero como no había nadie adentro, al final accedió

Se sentó sobre un silla que había la enorme habitación donde estaban los baños… mientras Sasha de rodillas frente a el, comenzaba a sacar los utensilios –ash! Mira… por eso el sangrado no cesa, tienes un vidrio incrustado, lo sacare… - dijo tomando las pinzas del botiquín y procediendo a sacarla, Jean se quejo un poco, pero Rápidamente aquel dañino cristal salió, Sasha comenzó a limpiar su herida

-de verdad te preocupo?- pregunto el chico viéndola a los ojos

-que? Porque me preguntas eso?... claro que si!- decía ella sin verlo a los ojos –Te amo Jean, lo sabes…- dijo la chica mientras comenzaba a vendarle la mano

-Y entonces porque estabas tan feliz con ese vejestorio?- la miro molesto

-vejestorio?... ahh! El Dr. Gin- rio la chica –no deberías referirte a el así, será tu maestro lo olvidas?- dijo haciéndole un nudo a las vendas

-Tks!... por muy mi maestro que sea… se estaba propasando contigo! –

-estas celoso?!- volvió a verlo con una sonrisa burlona

-que?... no- dijo dirigiendo su mirada hacia un lado

La chica suspiro- mírame a los ojos Jean..- dijo mientras con su mano en el mentón del chico, lo obligaba a verla a los ojos

-perdón si te hice sentir incomodo no fue mi intensión, no te molestes con migo si? eres muy importante para mi- afirmo depositando un beso en los labios del chico, comenzaron a besarse tiernamente, hasta que de un momento a otro el beso se torno más apasionado, tal había sido el estimulo de aquellos besos, que Jean comenzó a acariciarla, tomándola por la cintura y en un movimiento rápido la sentó sobre una mesa cercana, se posiciono entre sus piernas a lo que estas rodeaban las caderas del chico, todo esto sin dejar de besarse, luego el comenzó a acariciarle las piernas y pasando por su espalda baja, ascendió hasta su torso comenzando a abrir el cierre de su vestido, luego bajo de los labios de la chica hasta su delgado cuello, al principio besándolo y luego dándole cortas lamidas, ella con los ojos cerrados y echando su cabeza hacia atrás se limitaba a dejar tenues gemidos

-ah! Jean…- articulaba entrecortadamente debido a su agitada respiración – se que este no es el mejor lugar del mundo, pero…quiero hacerlo!... ya me siento preparada- aseguro la castaña, mientras se deleitaba en las caricias de su novio… este no dijo nada, solamente intensifico sus besos y sus caricias… ella acerco sus labios al oido del chico…- Te amo Jean!... quiero que seas el primero y el último hombre en mi vida- al oír esa sincera aseveración por parte de Sasha, Jean en lugar de sentirse Satisfecho, comenzó a sentir remordimiento por lo que había pasado con Mikasa hace un par de horas…¿ cómo era posible, que aceptara un papel tan importante en la vida de Sasha, si era un miserable traidor que ni siquiera estaba seguro de lo que sentía por ella... No! No sería tan canalla para hacerle algo así a ella… inmediatamente se separo de ella, con la respiración frenética

-Lo siento, no puedo…- dijo dándole la espalda a Sasha, no podía verla a la cara

-por que?... acaso no te gusto?- pregunto desanimada la chica

-no! No es eso! Eres muy hermosa y me gustas mucho, pero…- las ruidosas voces de varias mujeres, no lo dejaron terminar lo que iba a decir

-Jean! Alguien viene- dijo exaltada mientras subía el cierre de su vestido… -entremos ahí!- dijo empujándolo hacia uno de los baños individuales y cerrando la puerta, un grupo de mujeres entro a la habitación, pero en ningún momento se percataron de la presencia de Jean, estaban muy entretenidas en una conversación… ambos guardaron silencio hasta que las mujeres se fueron

-ya podemos salir… vámonos antes de alguien más entre- le indico a Jean.

.

.

.

-Donde estaban?- pregunto un chico con los ojos color verde esmeralda

-por ahí … – afirmo Jean quien venía de la mano con Sasha, mientras que Mikasa, al lado de Eren escucho aquello y comenzó a imaginarse miles de cosas, sintiéndose molesta

-el Director del Hospital, ya vino y hará un brindis en honor a uno de los miembros del consejo- susurro Eren

-Bien…- Erwin aclaro su garganta - quiero hacer un Brindis por el Dr. Pixis que ha venido desde muy lejos a hacer la supervisión anual que se realiza en el hospital, por parte del consejo… estará con nosotros unos días, espero que todos le traten con las consideraciones y el respeto debido… sin más… Salud!- todos levantando sus bebidas culminaron el brindis

Pixis riendo sonoramente – Gracias Erwin y por cierto muchas felicidades por tu próxima boda con la Señorita Brzenska, brindemos por eso…- todos nuevamente con sus bebidas en alto dijeron al unisonó –Salud!-

-Pixis, acercándose a Rivaille y Hanji, los rodeo a cada uno con un brazo...- Y ustedes?... cuando me darán la feliz noticia de que se casan?- pregunto sonriente

Rivaille no contesto, era su superior y no quería ser grosero…

-Ay! Dr. Pixis! Qué cosas dice- afirmo sonriendo nerviosa la castaña, soltándose del agarre del hombre más adulto

-bueno fue un placer compartir con todos ustedes, pero nosotros nos retiramos- dijo cortésmente el Dr. Smith, mientras le ayudaba a su prometida a levantarse de su silla- no se desvelen demasiado! Mañana hay trabajo que hacer- todos asintieron y despidiéndose de su superior, vieron alejarse a la pareja

-agh! Ya era hora de que Erwin se fuera! Nunca me deja beber en paz siempre con su bla bla bla, que beber mucho es malo, que no debería mezclar tantos licores diferentes en un solo trago, disque me hará daño… la misma cantaleta, se parece a mi esposa- bromeo Pixis –Mesero!- llamo a un hombre que sostenía una bandeja –tráigame varias botellas de Wiski, Ron y de vino! Yo invito- afirmo dirigiéndose a todos los presentes

.

.

-Annie?- la llamo Bertholdt

-qué?- respondió cortante, sin verlo a la cara y con los brazos cruzados

-sigues molesta con migo?- pregunto acercándose más a ella poniendo ojos de cachorrito, la rubia lo miro con desprecio y luego volteo hacia otro lado, eso era un rotundo si…

-oh! Vamos Annie! Si no hice nada malo… la chica de repente me hablo y comenzó a acercarse a mi, pero yo en ningún momento te he fallado- la chica seguía en la misma posición cruzada de brazos sin voltearlo a ver –sabes que eres la única!- se acerco mas ella e intento besarla a lo ella lo esquivo de inmediato...

-con que esas tenemos!... mejor ni me molesto en hacer las paces contigo cuando te pones en ese plan, no hay manera de hacerte cambiar de opinión- dijo el chico cansado de rogarle, desde que Ymir abandono la mesa y sus nervios comenzaron a cesar había estado rogándole perdón, explicándole una y otra vez lo sucedido teniendo siempre el mismo resultado por parte de ella, un firme rechazo y una mirada arrogante, a pesar de quererla mucho, de ser una persona paciente y además de tenerle a ella cierto temor, el también tenia su orgullo y su límite, ya había rogado demasiado era hora de darse su importancia

-bueno me voy con los chicos- le dijo molesto, mientras ella volteo el rostro evitando verlo… Sintiéndose algo mal, por estar distanciada de él … le inquietaba que alguien tan pacifico como Berth llegara al tope de su paciencia, pero debía darle una lección pensó.

.

.

Como a las 11 de la noche las cosas comenzaron a acelerarse, después de haber bebido cervezas, vino, Cocteles, Vodka y otras variedades de bebidas, en la mesa no había lugar para un vaso o una botella mas, a esa hora todos se dedicaban a Bailar, otros a cantar en el karaoke, algunos dándose valor con unos cuantos tragos mas pasaban a cantar y hacer el show de sus vidas y claro, nunca faltaba alguien que los grabara haciendo ridiculeces, según ellos para la posteridad (en realidad para burlarse por siempre)

Las chicas dejaron a un lado sus zapatos, eran molestos para bailar y los chicos se quitaban sus suéteres y otros abrigos, los tragos sumados al ejercicio de bailar y al amontonamiento en la pista de baile, habían disipado por completo el frio de sus cuerpos y comenzaban a sentir cada vez más y más calor

Sasha bailaba con Jean, Mikasa le rogo a Eren que la sacara a Bailar, no podía ignorar como Jean parecía divertirse mucho con su novia, Reiner y Christa no se quedaban atrás en la pista de baile, aunque el debía cuidarla mucho para que no la empujaran o le dieran algún pisotón, por lo bajita que era en medio del reverendo desastre alguien podría lastimarla… Armin se mantuvo hablando y tomando con su nueva profesora, mientras Rivaille jugaba en una mesa de billar junto a Erd, Aurou y Gunter en una esquina cerca de la barra del Bar, Petra se había ido temprano a su casa, no le gustaban mucho las fiestas

Connie por su lado estaba dando un tremendo espectáculo en el Karaoke… cámaras por doquier lo captaban… una de las que grababa ese dorado momento y que más se burlaba al mismo tiempo era Ymir, "esto es dinamita pura" pensaba, inmediatamente lo pondría en internet, mientras el pobre Connie ignoraba por completo las acciones de la chica, solo seguía cantando "melodiosamente" mañana se arrepentiría de eso… Berth al estar molesto con Annie, permanecía sentado en el bar hablando de sus problemas con el mesero de la barra, ya estaba muy pasado de copas y de un momento a otro se quedo dormido sobre la mesa con el trago a medio terminar en la mano, Annie estaba sentada junto Armin y Hanji escuchando la conversación de estos dos en silencio y por ultimo Pixis victima de la edad y de sus tragos yacía en un mueble, abandonado como un trapo completamente dormido o quizás inconsciente.

.

.

Sasha y Jean después de unas piezas se cansaron y decidieron tomar un respiro –Te estás divirtiendo?- pregunto el chico animado

-Siii! Mucho! Si estoy contigo me la paso genial!- sonrió

-espera aquí, voy al baño …- Jean se alejo y Sasha callo rendida sobre la silla junto a ella, otro chico llego a sentarse de golpe junto a ella exaltándola un poco…

-Ah! Eres tu Connie, me asustaste!- bromeo

Se notaba que estaba muy tomado- Sasha, escuchaste las canciones que cante?-

-ehh? No, lo siento…estaba bailando con Jean en el otro salón… - contesto apenada

El chicco molesto siguió hablando –Jean, Jean siempre Jean… cuando veras a tu alrededor? Hay otros chicos que te querrían y te respetarían más!- dijo haciendo énfasis en las palabras "te respetarían mas"

La chica lo miro confundida –a que te refieres?-

El chico la tomo con fuerza por los hombros –que no entiendes? Jean no te ama! … no te ama como yo!- los tragos que llevaba encima le había dado la fuerza para por fin después de varios años de conocerla, poder confesarle con toda sinceridad sus sentimientos y en un arranque desesperado la beso, la chica intentaba inútilmente liberarse, ya que el por ser chico, físicamente tenía más fuerza , ella con los ojos bien abiertos se resistía todo lo que podía, hasta que de sopetón Connie cayó al suelo

-Como te atreves?!- era Jean que lo había empujado, liberando a su novia del abusivo chico –Dejo a Sasha sola por un momento y ya quieres aprovecharte de ella? Pensé que eras mi amigo! Dónde está tu lealtad?- pregunto encolerizado

Connie en el suelo comenzó a reír a manera de susurro, pero pronto su risa se elevo de tono –de que te ríes?- Jean estaba a punto de explotar, mientras que sus gritos comenzaban a llamar la atención de la gente que estaba a su alrededor

-De ti claro está, de tus palabras… hablas de lealtad, cuando tu eres el primero en romperla … vi lo que paso, sabes a que me refiero... hoy en el bar, justo en aquella mesa, cuando te quedaste a solas con "ella"- Jean se sorprendió, no pensó que alguien los había visto con Mikasa… Connie se levanto del suelo y lo encaro –si yo estuviera con Sasha, la amaría como ella se merece y Jamás le haría daño como tú lo estás haciendo!-

La chica confundida, jalo desesperada la maga de la camisa de Jean – de que habla Connie? –

El la parto de su lado y viéndola con dulzura le dijo –Nada, hablaremos de eso luego… está bien?-

-díselo ahora! Así no dejare que mientas!- le reto Connie

Jean sintió tanto enojo y rabia que sin mediar palabra se lanzo sobre Connie y le dio un golpe en el rostro –Cállate Carajo!- el otro chico se quedo paralizado un momento por dolor en su mejilla, un hilo de sangre comenzaba a dibujarse en la comisura de su boca, Jean nunca se lo espero pero de una manera veloz que no le dio tiempo de reaccionar Connie le regreso el golpe, pero de una manera peor, un rodillazo en el abdomen dejando a Jean sin aliento

Reiner y Eren que estaban en el otro lado del salón se asustaron al oír gritar a Sasha –Jean!- ambos se quedaron viendo a los ojos y dejando a las chicas corrieron a ver que sucedía… cuando llegaron se encontraron con la escena…

Jean se levanto de repente golpeando a Connie de nuevo, este le regreso el golpe y a si cayeron al suelo, rodando por el piso lastimándose una y otra vez , Reiner y Eren intervinieron, logrando separarlos, Jean forcejeaba con Reiner y Connie con Eren, ambos pidiendo ser soltados para seguirse peleando, al final el imponente Dr. Rivaille intervino, saliendo de una multitud que se había juntado alrededor de la pelea formando un circulo

-YA BASTA! O se calman todos o los calmo yo…- grito el azabache

Jean y Connie comenzaron a calmarse, la mirada de aquel hombre no mentia, la paliza que podría darles seria mucho peor que la pudieran otorgarse mutuamente. Al ver qué y su furia ciega se había calmado Reiner y Eren soltaron a Jean y Connie respectivamente, la multitud comenzó a disiparse… Sasha corrió a los brazos de Jean contemplando con horror sus múltiples golpes y heridas que en algunas zonas sangraban, de igual forma se encontraba Connie

Rivaille decidió dar por terminada la velada y mandarlos a todos a sus dormitorios –Kirschtein! … lleva a Braus a su dormitorio, pero antes atiéndete eso, se ve horrible…Jaeger, Ackerman! lleven a Springer a la enfermería del campus y que lo curen también… los demás a sus dormitorios, mañana los veremos en el hospital- termino jalando a Hanji del brazo, sus demás compañeros docentes lo siguieron .. Aurou y Gunter llevando a Pixis medio moribundo, apoyado en los hombros de ambos, mientras Erd se alejaba viendo a una preocupada y asustada Sasha, abrazando a Jean

Todos los demás residentes también decidieron irse, Reiner fue a dejar a Christa e Ymir, Armin ayudo a Annie a llevar a Bertholdt hasta el auto de Armin, el los llevaría a sus dormitorios.

.

.

.

Llegando al dormitorio de las chicas, Armin detuvo el auto y volteo a ver a hacia el asiento trasero donde yacía Berth completamente noqueado

-que fuerte eso de Jean, Sasha y Connie- dijo Armin

-mm si, nunca me espere eso, Jean y Connie siempre pelean, pero por tonterías… nunca habían llegado a los golpes- menciono Annie

El rubio dio un suspiro y tratando de cambiar de tema – como que esta noche no fue muy buena verdad?... tu también te peleaste con Bertholdt- dijo desanimado

La chica lo miro seria –el se lo busco, es muy "amable" con toda la que se le acerca… crees que no estoy consciente cuantas chicas me lo han querido quitar?- aseguro cruzando los brazos

-pero no ha sucedido, el te quiere y por eso sigue contigo, es un chico muy pasivo y por eso a veces las personas se aprovechan de su buena voluntad- dijo volteando a ver hacia atrás donde estaba acostado Berth –el jamás te haría daño- volvió a ver a la Rubia que estaba en el asiento de enfrente junto a el y le sonrió – no te preocupes mas y no lo castigues de esa forma-bromeo

Se quedo pensativa unos segundos –umm tal vez tengas razón, pero bueno mañana hablare con el .. hoy está en calidad de bulto, aunque quiera hablar con el no podría- sonrió la chica

Armin sorprendió al ver sonreír a la chica de una forma tan espontanea – Annie… sabes te ves muy hermosa cuando sonríes, deberías hacerlo más seguido- musito el joven sin darse cuenta en el momento, de la forma en la que esas palabras podrían interpretarse

-enserio?... jamás me lo habían dicho … creo que eso es porque me siento cómoda cuando estoy contigo Armin… es muy fácil hablarte de cualquier cosa… tu siempre entiendes- dijo Annie haciendo sonrojar al chico –bueno me voy- dijo quitando el seguro de la puerta –asegúrate de que Bertholdt no se quede dormido, mañana es nuestro primer día-

- Annie?- la llamo el chico deteniendo su salida –no olvidas algo?...- la rubia lo miro contrariada –que cosa?- pregunto

-Tus llaves, las olvidaste en el auto cuando te bajaste en el restaurante- sonrió sujetando las lleves entre el pulgar y el índice moviéndolas y sonriendo divertido, la chica al querer tomarlas las tiro al suelo del auto, cuyo interior estaba tenuemente iluminado por una lucecita amarilla

Ambos se agacharon al mismo tiempo a recoger las llaves y sin éxito rosaron sus manos en la obscuridad y al sentir ese sutil contacto, subieron la mirada encontrándola con la del otro, quedándose así inmóviles observando los profundos ojos azulados del otro…

Armin fue el primero en reaccionar y tomando la llaves se las ofreció a Annie con un fuerte rubor en las mejillas –toma aquí están- dijo con la cabeza baja, sin verla a los ojos

-Gr-gracias- contesto ella nerviosa… -buenas noches …- dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo volteando a ver al otro quedando demasiado cerca … frente a frente, se observaron por unos segundos y no supieron porque, o si solo se dejaron llevar por el momento, acercándose poco a poco, hasta acortar completamente la distancia entre sus labios, dándose un beso lento, pero lleno de deseo, con una mano Annie acerco mas al chico tomándolo del cuello, el coloco una mano en el rostro de la rubia acariciándolo suavemente, el momento se prolongo mas y el beso comenzó a hacerse más intenso hasta que un ruido proveniente del asiento de atrás los dejo helados y los hizo separarse en un instante volviendo a sentarse como antes viendo hacia el frente

El del sonido era Bertholdt, comenzando a toser … despertaba por fin de su profundo sueño, o al menos eso parecía, hasta que se puso una mano en la frente, entre dormido y despierto alcanzo a decir -agh! Mi cabeza! Me está matando…- para luego toser un poco mas y quedarse dormido nuevamente, mañana tendría una cruda, de los mil demonios…

Annie suspiro aliviada de que Berth no la hubiera visto en tal situación y por primera vez en la vida agradeció al licor el estado inconsciente de su novio, sin más abrió la puerta y sin decir nada salió del auto camino rápidamente hacia la entrada de los dormitorios y entro dejando a Armin en Shock, aun no lograba procesar lo que había pasado y lo peor era que Bertholdt indirectamente había presenciado todo…

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Rayos! Lo siento a los que esperaban full Berth x Annie … como dije ellos son Canon en este fic, mis planes eran dejarla con Armin, pero a petición de ustedes no lo hare, asi que por hoy déjenme darme gusto con un pequeño Armin x Annie :3 ... dejare a Annie con Berth pero me divertiré algo antes muajajajaja xD **

**Dejen sus Reviews y Hasta el próximo :D**


	4. Primer Dia (parte 1)

**Y aquí el cap 4 :D gracias por todos sus reviews! Cada que recibo uno me emociono como no tienen idea! :D Estoy que salto de la alegría :D**

**Y bueno lei por ahí un Review (todos son muy valiosos para mi) de una personita que quiere YmirxChrista… lo lamento muchísimo enserio! Me gustaría complacerte en eso…de verdad, pero yo no puedo escribir yuri D: para mi Ymir y Christa son dos buenas amigas que por las adversidades de la vida han estado juntas siempre y son muy unidas, mejores amigas que se tienen un enorme cariño.. al punto que una daría la vida por la otra, pero nada mas… lo siento enserio, pero no puedo complacerlos a todos :(**

**Y quien me pidió Armin y Annie, le digo que yo los quería juntos, pero la mayoría pidió pareja con Berth … habrá uno que otro enredo y un problema bien gordo xD pero tratare de que todos encuentren su pareja y sean felices al final :D**

**Sin más el cap… como siempre con cariño para todos :3.**

***Nota: (iré dejando mas notas por ahí xD … ) Berthold, Reiner y Armin comparten dormitorio .. Pero en diferentes camas xD aclaro… porque no escribo yaoi XD***

**.**

**.**

**.**

-agh! Pero que demoni…- dijo un Rubio medio adormilado – ya son las 5:00 de la mañana- decía comenzado a bostezar

-Apaga esa maldita cosa Reiner… ese ruido esta martillándome los oídos- exclamo Berthold con los ojos cerrados, cubriéndose la cara con una almohada intentando disminuir el molesto sonido del despertador

-ya es hora?- pregunto el más bajo de los tres tallándose los ojos

-Armin…el turno comienza a las seis, si quieres que te de tiempo de desayunar, debes levantarte ya- advirtió Reiner –Tu también Bertholdt ya levántate- dijo lanzado una almohada al otro lado de la habitación, cayendo esta, justamente en la cara de Berth –Si te duermes tendrás problemas-

-agh! cinco minutos mas- rogo el moreno –me siento agotado y además la cabeza me da vueltas-

-vamos! No seas tan niña … eso lo arreglas con una taza de café bien cargada y unos analgésicos … además eso te pasa por beber tanto, sin estar acostumbrado, perdiste la cuenta de cuánto bebiste no?... eso muy raro en ti, siempre sabes cuándo parar… que fue lo que paso?...- interrogo Reiner ya sentado en su cama

El chico tallándose los ojos contesto- Reiner… pregúntale a Armin-

El rubio despertó de golpe- a que te refieres con que me pregunte a mi? Que podría saber yo de eso?- pregunto nervioso, acordándose de lo que paso ayer con Annie… estaba paranoico, sabía que Bertholdt no lo había visto... pero el remordimiento lo traicionaba

-Ah! Olvídalo…y ahora cállense los dos y déjenme dormir un poco mas…- el más alto se dio vuelta en su cama, dándoles la espalda a los otros dos, cubriéndose la cabeza con las sabanas

-yo me bañare primero- corrió a decir Armin

-si, date prisa- contesto el otro rubio tirándose de espaldas a su cama… estaba cansado de la fiesta, quería dormir mas… pero su deber en el hospital y la hermosa carita de Christa lo estaban esperando, asi que el descanso, como siempre pasaba a segundo plano…

**.**

**.**

***(Nota: Pijamas, le llamo a los trajes quirúrgicos que usan los médicos y enfermeras para operaciones o turnos en los hospitales)***

**.**

**.**

-mmm veamos… que pijama crees que deba ponerme..? esta tiene flores en la blusa y pantalón rosa… esta otra es de círculos de colores pastel y pantalón color durazno… no se cual elegir…- decía indecisa Sasha –ambas me gustan mucho…-

-las dos son muy bonitas, además esos colores te van muy bien… la del pantalón rosa me gusta más- contesto Annie mientras se ponía la blusa de su propio conjunto

-tú qué dices Mikasa?- pregunto Sasha, levantando en cada mano un conjunto mostrándoselos a la pelinegra

La chica se razgos asiáticos la vio con seriedad – opino igual que Annie- contesto regresando después a lo que estaba haciendo

La castaña muy feliz se dirigió al baño a darse una ducha -Gracias Chicas! - agradeció con una sonrisa –ahora si no les molesta me ire a bañar-

La habitación parecía haber quedado vacía, ninguna de las dos chicas hablaba, el único sonido que se escuchaba era el del agua cayendo en la ducha y la voz de Sasha tarareando una melodía mientras se bañaba ... Ambas se limitaban a prepararse para el largo dia que las esperaba… hasta que por accidente encontraron sus miradas, desviándolas de inmediato, continuando cada una con sus asuntos

Después de unos minutos de silencio Annie decidió hablar- hasta cuando serás capaz de fingir?- pregunto mientras acomodaba las cosas en su bolso

Mikasa sin voltearla a ver y restándole importancia respondió –Fingir? … de que hablas?- trataba de hacerse la desentendida, sabía perfectamente de que hablaba Annie

-Hablo de Sasha… cuando le dirás que estas enamorada de Jean y cuan "feliz" te hace verlos juntos?- pregunto con tono sarcástico

La chica se paró en seco un momento –"como pudo darse cuenta"- pensó, luego siguió arreglando sus cosas como si nada –No sé de qué hablas y aun si lo que dices fuera verdad, eso a ti no te importa-

La chica rubia se acerco a ella y puso su mano sobre el hombro de Mikasa – piensa bien lo vas hacer, Sasha puede salir lastimada… recuerda que ya ha sufrió mucho por la muerte de Marco y ahora perderá a Jean también?... no le hagas esto a tu mejor amiga, yo se que la quieres… eres una chica linda y cualquier hombre se fijaría en ti… sé que cuando éramos estudiantes de primer año, seguía gustándote Eren … te cansaste de que el te viera siempre como su hermana y decidiste poner tus ojos en alguien más, si aun sientes algo por el, no estaría mal que lo intentaras… ustedes no son hermanos después de todo- aconsejo Annie con un tono comprensivo, volviendo después a sus propios asuntos

-ya termine! … quien es la siguiente?- dijo entusiasta Sasha

-yo- contesto Mikasa

-quieres que termine de acomodar tu ropa? Asi terminas más rápido- Sasha sonrió dulcemente

La pelinegra se sintió culpable por haber traicionado la confianza de una buena amiga como Sasha -no, yo puedo hacerlo cuando vuelva, pero gracias-

-bueno… entonces apresúrate, así nos vamos juntas-afirmo la castaña, mientras la otra chica asintió… Annie esperaba que ese asunto ya estuviera cerrado y que la plática con Mikasa tuviera un buen resultado… hacerla reflexionar acerca de que era lo correcto y lo mejor para todos.

**.**

**.**

**.**

-Oh vamos Erwin! … no seas tan duro con los chicos, fue una cosa sin importancia- rogo una castaña

-que no tuvo importancia dices?... con sus conducta desprestigian a esta institución, además demuestran que no pueden trabajar en equipo y que sus relaciones personales podrían interferir en su trabajo y sabes que en nuestra profesión las cosas no son tan fáciles como firmar documentos o hacer planos… nosotros tenemos a nuestro cargo vidas humanas! Y el trabajo en equipo, tanto el autocontrol, la disciplina y la responsabilidad son necesarios para salvar vidas!- decía molesto el director del hospital

-ya lo se…- acepto Hanji con la cabeza baja –pero las cosas no tuvieron consecuencias graves, pásalo por alto… al menos solo esta vez- pidió haciendo un puchero

La puerta de la oficina se abrió sin pedir permiso antes, llamando la atención de los otros dos en la habitación –Buenos Días a Ambos!... como están?- saludo un hombre calvo y de un poblado bigote gris

-Buenos días- dijo por lo bajo la Dra. Zoe, con una expresión de tristeza, mientras Erwin no respondió, seguía viendo documentos en su escritorio

Pixis al ver la expresión de Hanji se acerco a ella con mirada seria - pasa algo?- pregunto preocupado

Las castaña lo vio con sus entristecidos ojos marrones - Erwin quiere expulsar a los chicos, por una pelea que hubo en el restaurante anoche… yo le pido que no lo haga, si los expulsa… eso será un fea mancha en su expediente y las otras universidades se mostraran renuentes a aceptarlos, debido a mala conducta.. Son unos médicos con un gran futuro y eso los afectaría mucho… por favor ayúdeme a convencerlo- suplico la castaña haciendo un puchero

-Que Erwin qué?- dijo comenzando a reír –Erwin, Erwin, Erwin..- repetía Pixis en tono burlón y dándole un sorbo a su café, después de haberse emborrachado tanto la noche anterior necesitaba algo de cafeína- Ya olvidaste tus años de estudiante?... cuando era yo el director del hospital? … la fea pelea que tuviste con Rivaille… por el amor de la hermosa Dra. Hanji Zoe?-

Erwin se quedo paralizado, viéndolo con los ojos bien abiertos por la sorpresa, mientras la dama en cuestión sentía desmayarse por el shock que le había provocado esa vergonzosa situación, la cual hasta ahora le había sido desconocida

-jajaja… que no lo sabías Zoe? Erwin y Rivaille se rompieron la cara el uno al otro, hace un tiempo, por ti… pero ellos se negaron a contarte lo sucedido por vergüenza … yo los perdone a ambos y aun tomando en cuenta de que los dos estaban completamente sobrios, al contrario de estos chicos que estaban tomados… no sería justo que los castigaras, verdad?- lo encaro Pixis con una sonrisa sarcástica-además … que es una buena fiesta sin unos buenos puñetazos, sangre y unos cuantos ojos morados?- bromeo, recordando su alocada juventud

Erwin no podía contestarle, tenía un buen punto… ya hasta lo había olvidado, Hanji no se había dado cuenta de lo sucedido, al final termino saliendo con Rivaille y con la llegada de Riko al hospital Erwin había encontrado a su compañera ideal y estaban por casarse, ahora Rivaille era su mejor amigo y subordinado de confianza, ambos decidieron dejar aquel vergonzoso incidente en el más profundo olvido

Rivaille entro de improvisto a la oficina interrumpiendo la pesada atmosfera que aquella confesión había causado, Erwin lo miro molesto –que ya nadie toca la puerta de esta oficina?-

Rivaille lo vio extrañado, era raro ver a Erwin molesto, pero cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había a su alrededor, se quedo aun mas confundido… Pixis frente al escritorio de Erwin con una mirada y una sonrisa picara, tratando de contener la risa, miraba fijamente al rubio como esperando una respuesta. Hanji pálida y completamente enmudecida (algo muy extraño en ella), tenía una mano cubriéndole la boca en un gesto de desconcierto, Erwin con los brazos cruzados, los ojos cerrados el seño fruncido y además con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas

-Y entonces?... que harás?- insistió Pixis

-aaahhh! Está bien… que se queden…-respondió con un suspiro -ahora déjenme trabajar- pidió con seriedad

-me pueden decir que pasa aquí?- interrogo Rivaille con una ceja arqueada y los brazos cruzados

La voz de Rivaille saco a Hanji de su fugaz momento de estupefacción –Ahh!? Rivaille!- dio un pequeño saltito al encontrarse con la penetrante mirada de quien estaba justo a su lado –aahh? Que?! Emmm…- la castaña comenzó a caminar hacia atrás dándole la espalda a la puerta y sin dejar de ver a los tres hombres que la observaban extrañados –ajaja! mejor me voy a mi consulta es tarde ya, seguro me están esperando - reía nerviosa con las manos en su espalda

Rivaille la vio confundido –eh? Hanji tu consulta empieza en 1 hora-

-uh?... Ah! es verdad! … bueno entre más temprano llegue más rápido terminare- excuso

-ehh… Hanji…- la llamo Erwin

-no te preocupes, olvidare todo lo que he oído aquí- decía mientras seguía caminando lentamente de espaldas hacia la entrada

-no es eso, es que…- dijo Pixis

-ajajaja! Ya les dije que no importa- seguía riendo-Bueno nos vemos en el almuerzo!- se despidió con una mano alzada y con una gran sonrisa cerró la puerta

Rivaille respiro profundo –que no entiendes loca?!... esa es la puerta del armario!- afirmo con la ceja levantada

Hanji no se dio cuenta mientras caminaba de espaldas, que en lugar de dirigirse a la puerta de salida, había abierto la puerta del armario que estaba junto a la puerta de la oficina, cayendo en cuenta de su garrafal error, miro a todos apenada –uh? Jeje ya sabía!... es solo que bueno, quería inspeccionar que el armario estuviese en orden, con la visita del Dr. Pixis como inspector del consejo todo tiene que estar impecable- explicaba nerviosa la castaña, mientras Rivaille pensaba –"Esta loca limpiando? No me hagas reír"-.. la castaña intentaba verse convincente moviendo ligeramente cosas en el armario

-uuff! Listo todo está en orden!- mintió, estaba igual de desordenado… aunque comparado con su casa y su oficina, el armario estaba impecable

Ahora si saliendo por la puerta correcta – los veo luego!- sonrió saliendo rápidamente de la oficina completamente avergonzada

Rivaille dirigiéndose a los otros dos hombre en la habitación insistió -Ahora si me dirán que diablos pasa?- pregunto exasperado el azabache

Pixis se levanto rápidamente de sus silla –Ni idea, nos vemos… - pero antes de salir dijo –Pero… si tanto quieres saber pregúntale a Erwin AJAJAJA!-

Erwin quien estaba escribiendo, se paralizo en el acto, viendo a Rivaille con los ojos bien abiertos, Pixis cerró la puerta mientras sus ruidosas risas se perdían por el pasillo –Pixis! Esta me la pagas…- pensó el rubio, mientras pensaba que excusa inventar

El pelinegro lo miro como interrogándolo, Erwin lo sintió –ah?! Que? … mira la hora- dijo viendo el reloj en su muñeca – es tarde tengo mucho que hacer hoy- dijo levantándose de su asiento

Rivaille lo enfrento –adónde vas si tu trabajo es administrativo, pasas todo el día en esta oficina..-

El rubio poniéndose su bata- voy hacer …cosas… ya sabes… cosas – excuso, saliendo a toda prisa de su oficina

El francés que quedo solo en la oficina, suspiro y se tiro a meditar al sillón que había a su par… Masajeándose la cien…-Tks! .. Estoy rodeado de Locos- susurro para si mismo, como si estuviera completamente resignado a ser el único cuerdo en una tierra de lunáticos

**.**

**.**

**.**

-Espérame Connie!- grito un chico castaño, el otro a oír esa voz familiar se quedo de pie en el lugar para esperarlo –uff! Se me hizo tarde, no dormí casi nada… me siento agotado, tu si despertaste temprano y me dejaste atrás- decía Eren con la respiración agitada mientras apoyaba sus manos en las rodillas, tratando de recuperar el aliento –donde esta Jean? No llego a dormir a la habitación después de que salimos del restaurante-

El otro chico poniéndose aun de mas mal humor, cruzando los brazos tratando de mostrarse indiferente -no sé donde esta, ni me importa… pero seguro se quedo durmiendo con Sasha- lo ultimo lo decía algo dolido

-"que imbécil soy"- pensaba Eren, dándose cuenta de que le había preguntado por Jean a la persona menos indicada en esos momentos. Eren trato de reconfortarlo y arreglar en algo su equivocación –no creo, Sasha duerme con las chicas en su dormitorio, no creo que Annie y Mikasa le hayan permitido quedarse ahí, seguro se fue a dormir a su casa o al dormitorio de algún amigo-

-Eren?- lo llamo con voz triste

-si?-

-que tan mal me veo?- pregunto refriéndose a los golpes en su cara

El chico castaño se quedo observándolo por unos segundos -"quedaste horrible, parece que una jauría de perros salvajes y un enjambre de abejas, te hubieran atacado... para después pasarte un camión por la cara"- pensaba asustado el chico, pero no quería desalentar mas al pobre Connie que ya de por si tenía los ánimos decaídos, así que creyó que una mentirita piadosa no le caería mal –pues emm… no esta tan mal… si tienes unos cuantos golpes, pero nada serio, ya mañana ni los notaras… solo ponte algo de Hielo o de carne congelada, veras como mejoras pronto- sonrió optimista, abrazando con uno de sus brazos a Connie, para seguir caminando y obligando al otro a seguirle

Mientras caminaban hacia el hospital los dos chicos se mantenían en silencio, hasta que Eren decidió aprovechar ese momento a solas para hablar con el otro, de lo que había pasado la noche anterior, no arreglaría nada pero al menos se podría desahogar. Aclarando un poco su garganta pregunto -y como te sientes?… me refiero a Sasha, no a tu cara... ya sabes- pregunto refiriéndose a un "como te sientes" más profundo que el que usaría para preguntar por sus golpes

Connie suspiro –Eren? como se hace para olvidar a una mujer que jamás podrá ser tuya?...-

El otro le vio extrañado –y porque me preguntas eso a mí?... si sabes que yo no sabría que decirte, jamás me he sentido asi…-

Connie le vio con tristeza- bueno, yo solo lo pensé porque bueno tu … y … Mikasa… ya sabes, nunca pudieron estar juntos- contesto vacilante, ese era un tema delicado para Eren

Eren quien había estado caminando junto a Connie durante toda la conversación, se detuvo quedando de pie ahí mismo. Estaba a punto de darle otro golpe en la cara a Connie, pero detuvo dicho impulso por que en primer lugar tenía razón y en segundo no le cavia otro golpe en la cara… sintió pesar, dárselo sería un acto inhumano

Eren se quedo viendo al suelo, Connie se acerco a él y le puso una mano en el hombro- no te preocupes sé que esto es difícil para ti, cuando tu madre murió le prometiste que la cuidarías y tu padre jamás permitiría que tu y tu hermana de crianza tuvieran algo, el es una eminencia en el entorno medico y algo como eso sería un enorme escándalo que lo afectaría su prestigio… aunque no me parece que ustedes tengan que sacrificarse por algo tan estúpido…Eren, piensa bien lo que harás, si la amas lucha por ella ahora o será demasiado tarde luego, podría acabar enamorándose de alguien mas..- dijo pensando en lo que había pasado con Jean, el castaño entendió perfectamente a lo que Connie se refería, pero que esperaba? No podía reclamarle nada a ninguno de los dos, no tenía ningún derecho de entro meterse, si decía algo, saltarían a relucir todos los sentimientos que hasta ahora habían sido guardados con mucho esfuerzo en lo más profundo de sus alma.

Eren suspiro resignado, dirigiendo su mirada hacia el resplandeciente y fresco cielo matutino que se desplegaba ante sus ojos – vamos o llegaremos tarde- el otro chico comprendió que Eren no quería seguir hablando de eso, le sonrió a su amigo y junto con el siguieron su camino al hospital

**.**

**.**

***Nota: Ortopedia, es la rama médica dedicada a tratar enfermedades relacionadas con el sistema musculo-esquelético.**

**.**

-toma estos expedientes y ordénalos en el archivo, estos llévalos a la consulta externa- ordeno una morena dándole dos pilas de folders a la pequeña rubia

-ah?! … si, ordenare los del archivo primero- contesto la pequeña rubia

-estas algo distraída últimamente Christa…- dijo Ymir con los brazos cruzados

La chica levanto la mirada sorprendida –eh? … d-de que hablas?...-

Ymir la vio seria -no finjas… bien que lo sabes, es por ese chico cierto?... te gusta verdad?-

Christa guardo silencio unos momentos, como si meditara la respuesta… cuando de repente vio como delante de ella aparecía como por arte de magia una hermosa rosa roja, en cuyos pétalos resplandecían tiernas gotas de roció matutino. La hermosa flor era sostenida por una persona que estaba a sus espaldas, Ymir al ver la escena rodo los ojos y se dio la vuelta –agh! Mejor me largo- dijo mientras se iba a comenzar sus labores en el cuarto piso, en las consultas de ortopedia.

-Es tan hermosa!- dijo Christa dándose la vuelta

-no tanto como tu…- le sonrió Reiner

Christa al notar la mirada del chico fija sobre ella y sumando sus palabras, se sonrojo sobremanera y bajando la mirada, sonrió sin saber que responder

-solo he venido a saludarte, ya tengo que irme o si no llegare tarde...- explico el rubio mientras le entregaba la bella rosa roja a su dueña

La pequeñita levanto el rostro, dirigiendo su dulce mirada hacia el -Mucha suerte! Espero que salga todo bien!- afirmo sonriendo emocionada

Aquellos hermosos ojos azules lo dejaban sin aliento, pero aun con mucho esfuerzo alcanzo a decir -que tengas un lindo día, nos vemos mas tarde en el almuerzo está bien?-

-Si!- respondió feliz

El chico comenzó a retroceder –bueno… entonces Buenos Días!-

Ella se acerco a él y en un gesto que el chico nunca espero, Christa se inclino quedando de puntitas, hasta alcanzar la majilla de Reiner para depositar un tierno beso en esta, dejando al chico estupefacto y con un leve tono carmesí en el rostro, ella quedo de pie frente a él, viéndolo con dulzura dijo –Buenos Días!- luego se dio la vuelta y entro al cuarto de Archivos completamente nerviosa, mientras el aun de pie viendo ido hacia el espacio, se llevo una mano a la cara, tocando con suavidad el lugar donde Christa momentos antes había posado, su delicados y suaves labios

Bertholtd pasaba por ahí y se quedo extrañado al ver así a su amigo, acercándose a el y colocándole una mano en el hombro, asustándolo un poco, lo devolvió a la realidad –hombre! que haces aquí? Que no ves que casi son las 6?-

Reiner dejando de lado sus "pensamientos" porque en realidad tenia la mente en blanco –ah?! Si! Vámonos es tarde!- respondió comenzando a caminar junto a Berth, si antes darle un último vistazo al lugar en el que había entrado la pequeña rubia…

Berthold notándolo ausente le pregunto– que te pasa? Estas muy extraño-

Reiner le sonrió-nada, apresúrate- suspiro

Christa por su lado estaba dentro del almacén de archivos, de pie, recostada contra una pared, observando detenidamente la rosa, dando un suspiro y viendo al techo, acerco la hermosa flor a su pecho como abrazándola, cerró los ojos y sonrió satisfecha. Sentía el corazón a punto de reventar y las piernas le temblaban, nunca había hecho algo tan atrevido antes, siempre había sido una chica callada y tranquila, pero en ningún momento se arrepentiría de haberlo hecho, porque después de tanto tiempo al fin, había encontrado al hombre que merecía el gran esfuerzo de dejar su timidez y sus miedos atrás, entregándole por completo a él su corazón y su amor, teniendo la certeza de que el sabría apreciarlos…

**.**

**.**

Cuando Bertholdt y Reiner se dirigían hacia al 4to piso, en el ascensor se encontraron con Mikasa, Sasha y Annie, las primeras dos saludaron a los chicos con alegría (mas que todo Sasha) pero Annie parecía no querer hablarles, se quedaba viendo a la puerta del ascensor pensativa, todos los notaron e intercambiaron miradas preguntándose qué le podría estar sucediendo a la rubia, aunque a decir verdad su novio ya lo intuía… seguía molesta con el.

-Annie te sucede algo?- pregunto Sasha, en el momento en que Annie iba a contestarle, la puerta del ascensor se abrió y todos se dispusieron a salir, excepto Berth quien sintió que alguien lo jalaba de la manga de su bata

-necesitamos hablar Bertholdt- era Annie la que lo llamaba, en los ojos de la chica podía leerse una gran tristeza

-de acuerdo, pero ahora es tarde, que dices si te espero en la azotea en el último piso a la hora de almuerzo? Ahí nadie nos molestara- dijo el chico, pasando su mano por el rostro de Annie, acariciándolo suavemente

-ahí te veo- contesto y salieron juntos del ascensor, para luego irse cada quien por su lado

**.**

**.**

**Pie plano:**** es una enfermedad con la que nacen los niños, en los que sus pies no tienen la curvatura normal en la planta de los mismos y puede traerles algunos problemas para caminar u otros síntomas, es tratable a temprana edad***

**.**

**.**

El chico se dirigió a conocer a su maestro la consulta de ortopedia, mientras caminaba hacia el consultorio, meditaba profundamente y se preguntaba ¿en que momento las cosas se habían salido de control? Es verdad Annie se veía menos agresiva que anoche pero… ¿que será lo que quería hablar? ¿Acaso pensaba dejarlo? Llego a la puerta del lugar donde su devoto maestro debía estarlo esperando -Buenos Dias!...- dijo alegremente hasta que observo la habitación- uh?!...- no había nadie, bueno, el otro doctor por ser el especialista podía darse el lujo de llegar tarde, pero su deber como alumno era estar ahí a la hora acordada, pensó. Se sentó en la silla que utilizan los pacientes y comenzó a ver las paredes, en las que habían muchos diplomas, fotos y reconocimientos todos con el mismo nombre … Ernes..

-pero doctor Moore! -vio por la puerta que estaba abierta, al que supuso seria su docente y a una enfermera que veras de el – como me pide que haga eso, dice que se esta muriendo del dolor-

El doctor caminaba delante de la chica – como cree que voy a correr a atender a alguien que acaba de llegar, cuanto tengo a dos ancianos en la emergencia con la cadera rota?... y más si ese paciente exigente solo tiene fracturado en dedo?... dígale que iré cuando termine con los que llegaron primero y están más gravemente heridos… por mientras si se queja tanto, adminístrele un analgésico o algo- la enferme asintió, pero abrió los ojos sorprendida y sin decir nada extendió un brazo tratando de detenerlo y la otra mano la llevo a su pecho –Doctor cuidado con…- el doctor choco contra el marco de la puerta, es vedad era una eminencia en el campo de la ortopedia pero, ya por su edad no veía muy bien y mas con los nuevos anteojos que se había comprado, la graduación no era la correcta y cuando se los ponía solía tener ese tipo de accidentes… agregado a todo que el señor era una poco excéntrico y despistado…

Berth al mirar a su maestro sobándose la frente corrió a ayudarlo –se siente bien? Doctor Moore? –

El señor lo miro confundido – ah! Si… gracias… malditos anteojos!- se quito los lentes y los tiro al suelo y comenzó a patearlos y termino aplastándolos y como una sonrisa algo macabra que revelaba satisfacción, luego parando de patear los restos de los que momentos antes eren sus lentes, vio al chico que yacía sorprendido frente a él –me decía joven?-

El chico lo miro contrariado –s-si! Yo soy Bertholdt Fufar… soy su nuevo residente!- dijo lo ultimo con gran convicción como si fuera un saludo militar

-ah! Así que eres tu! Al fin te conozco… espera- dijo dirigiendo su vista hacia las enfermeras –Margarita! Que alguien limpie esto por favor!- la mujer asintió y desde el otro lado del pasillo le dijo –Doctor! Su primera paciente llego… - dijo dirigiendo su vista hacia los expedientes que sostenía en sus manos, buscando el nombre de la susodicha, es la señora Brenda Weiss, en un momento la hago pasar

-entremos a la consulta- pidió mientras entraba al consultorio, Berth por estar distraído no lo escucho y hasta que se volteo y vio que el doctor mayor ya no estaba, entro a toda prisa al consultorio

El médico más antiguo se sentado en su silla, sintió que alguien tomo asiento frente a el –y bien ahora cuénteme que la aqueja señora- sin sus lentes veía borroso a Berth y parecía no recordar que lo había conocido hace unos momentos –pero que alta es usted! Cuánto mide? 1.90?- miro al chico que estaba frente a el con un signo de interrogación en la mente –y es muda además?... como quiere que sepa lo que tiene si no me lo dice?... aunque … bueno si no le molesta que dice si vamos a tomar un café.. Aquí a la cafetería del hospital?.. no tiene esposo verdad? … - decía muy seductor el "viejito"

-emm señor… - balbuceo el chico tratando de interrumpir

-ah?! Con razón no habla si es que tiene voz como de hombre!... mejor quédese calladita, así es más linda- sonrió

-quiero decir que soy Bertholdt su alumno!- le grito, estaba indignado que lo vieran como una mujer , mas una mujer anciana y que además, tratara de llevarlo a tomar un café…

El doctor se sorprendió y de inmediato saco algo de una de las gavetas de su escritorio –espera un momento…- se puso sus antiguos lentes, los que le producían dolor de cabeza porque ya la graduación era muy baja para lo que él necesitaba y por eso los había cambiado, por los que destruyo, pero definitivamente con estos veía mejor –listo!...- dijo poniéndose los lentes -aah! chico , eres tu!...jajaja perdón! Pensé que eras la paciente … bueno comencemos la ronda- Bertholdt suspiro aliviado de que al fin podía verlo bien y no trataría de seducirlo, el otro médico por su lado siguió como si nada, como si no recordara todo lo que dijo cuando confundió a su alumno con una paciente o al menos eso aparentaba, el chico salió detrás de su docente –es un gusto conocerte hijo… yo soy el doctor Ernesto Moore, ahora iremos a emergencia para empezar luego veremos, a los demás pacientes- el hombre decía esto mientras una enfermera que estaba de espaldas al moreno, le mostraba algunos expedientes, cuando el chico se acerco pudo reconocerla y se quedo helado…era Ymir la enfermera con la que el doctor Moore hablaba

El no dejaba de verla, se veía hermosa con uniforme, la chica lo descubrió viéndola, el desvió la mirada tratando de fingir demencia

-ehh.. hijo… espérame aquí, tengo que hablar algo con la jefa de enfermeras…solo espero que esa vieja no me regañe…- decía mientras sobaba su nuca, imaginando como si aquella mujer, también en edad adulta, lo decapitaría por sus descuidos, el doctor se fue preocupado dejando a Berth y a Ymir a solas…

La morena notaba lo nervioso que él se ponía cuando estaban a solas y eso por supuesto le encantaba - y… tuviste muchos problemas?- pregunto refiriéndose a la novia del chico

-a-algo…- dijo bajando la mirada, tratando de ocultar sus ojos de aquellos que lo veían tan fijamente que parecía que podían desnudar su alma y leer cada una de sus emociones

Y luego la chica se dio cuenta… es verdad intimidándolo podía tenerlo sometido, pero con un chico como el, era mejor ir despacio y poco a poco hacerlo confiar en ella, hasta dejarlo acercarse lo suficiente para "atacarlo". Decidió cambiar de tema, conocía los médicos y sabia que cuando a uno se le pregunta el porqué, eligió esta carrera.. lo demás deja de ser importante y se hunden apasionada mente en un discurso tan filosófico que emociona a quien los escucha (claro los que hablan así son los que estudian medicina por que les gusta y tienen vocación) -así que ortopedia eh? Dime porque elegiste esto?-

Al chico le brillaron los ojos –bueno, la verdad es que quiero subespecializarme luego de esto, para atender solamente niños, me gustan mucho los niños… así que en realidad mi sueño es Ortopedia infantil, pero ortopedia es un requisito, sin ella no puedo pasar a la subespecialidad… cuando fui niño tuve la enfermedad llamada "pie plano" y eso afectaba bastante mi movilidad, principalmente al correr así que mi madre me llevo al ortopeda pediátrico y el arreglo el problema, no lo recuerdo con claridad pero el siempre fue amable y comprensivo, siempre le estaré agradecido por haber sido mi médico, el ya falleció pero me hubiera gustado poder decirle que me decidí a ser médico, para ser como él y ayudar a los niños que tienen trastornos ortopédicos más graves del que yo tuve y eso no les permite correr y jugar, debe ser duro para un niño inquieto, quedarse sentado mientras sus amiguitos se divierten, así que yo quiero cambiar en lo posible la situación de esos niños y que así tengan una infancia más normal y feliz. Y quizás quien sabe… tal vez más adelante pueda no solo ayudar a los niños de este hospital, si no también a otros de escasos recursos, que por esa razón no pueden acceder a un tratamiento médico adecuado, eso es lo que quiero- sus ojos seguían brillando como si se lo estuviera imaginando todo

Tal como Ymir lo pensó, la mayoría de médicos son iguales, cuando hablan de sus razones para estudiar esto o aquello se pierden hablando de sus sueños, es muy interesante oírlos hablar, aunque a veces hay ciertos individuos que si son decepcionantes, hablan de la medicina como un negocio lucrativo, en donde solo el que tiene los recursos tienen derecho a la atención, personas orgullosas, altaneras y narcisistas que no merecen usar la bata blanca. Se quedo sorprendida de la manera en la Berth hablaba, se veía que era una persona que amaba lo que hacía y su sueño le pareció realmente hermoso, pudo notar que era una persona entregada y de buen corazón… definitivamente ese hombre debía ser suyo…

Aprovecho que estaba distraído hablando para acercarse más a el, mientras que el chico cuando termino de hablar y salió del mundo ideal que soñaba, se encontró con la mirada de Ymir mas cerca de lo que hubiera deseado, derrumbando en un instante toda la confianza que hace un momento había en su voz

-Q-Que.. ha-haces?- pregunto al notar lo incómodamente cerca que estaba la chica de el

La chica no contesto, al contrario sus acciones fueron mas elocuentes de lo que hubieran sido sus palabras –parece que tienes algo en la corbata- señalo la prenda, a lo que Berth bajo el rostro y en un arranque inesperado la chica lo tomo fuertemente de la corbata, obligándolo a verla y a acercar sus labios una cortísima distancia tal, que podían sentir el cálido y acelerado aliento del otro, viéndose a los ojos, sintiendo como la temperatura comenzaba a aumentar, ella estaba a punto de romper esa corta brecha entre ambos cuando una dulce voz la detuvo en sus intensiones

-Ymir!- le grito una chica rubia y bajita

La morena volteo a verla con enojo sosteniendo aun al chico por la corbata, mientras este permanecía petrificado –que quieres Christa? … este no es asunto tuyo!-

La pequeña rubiecita dio un saltito, al ver la reacción de su amiga, pero tomo valor para enfrentarla –es que… emmm… este no es lugar para eso!- le grito decidida –además tenemos cosas que hacer!-

La chica morena rodo los ojos molesta – está bien, está bien.. Ahora voy!..- viendo de nuevo al chico y apretando mas el agarre de la prenda en su cuello, hasta acercar el oído de el a sus labios le susurro con una voz que al chico le resulto demasiado seductora –por ahora te ha salvado la campana, pero la próxima no tendrás tanta suerte- la chica rio con malicia y le hizo un guiño para luego marcharse con su bajita amiga, la que tratando de sonar imponente le llamaba la atención a la morena, Berth se quedo de pie viéndolas alejarse, -"Ymir tiene un cuerpo hermoso"- pensó mientras la veía desde atrás, la chica como si hubiera adivinado lo que el estaba pensando se paro por un momento y lo miro sobre el hombro riendo de lado, el se dio cuenta de que lo había atrapado observando y se dio la vuelta tratando de disimular, Christa jalo a Ymir de la camisa y se la llevo a cualquier lado que no fuera ahí

El moreno confundido pensaba –pero que rayos! Si yo tengo novia, no puedo estar pensando en otras mujeres, cuando ella solo piensa en mi… soy un idiota..- se reprochaba a si mismo y sacudiendo su cabeza intento liberarse de todos esos pensamientos y sentimientos que Ymir despertaba en el y que para un hombre comprometido eran malos

Una voz conocida lo saco de sus pensamientos…-chico?.. estas bien?- era el doctor Moore, que había regresado de que le pusieran la regañisa de su vida por ser tan despistado

El moreno volvió a la realidad -eh? Si!..Estoy bien- fingiendo una media sonrisa

El hombre mayor por su experiencia pudo notar que mentía, es verdad que era un hombre despistado, desordenado y a veces molesto, pero era muy prudente cuando se trataba de la vida de los demás y más cuando era alguien que recién conocía, no iba a inmiscuirse, así que prosiguió- Vámonos a la emergencia – ordeno el hombre mayor comenzo a caminar, el chico miro su reloj casi eran las 7:00 am seria una larga mañana esperando el almuerzo para poder hablar con Annie en la azotea como habían quedado, alcanzo al doctor Moore y ya junto a su maestro, podía comenzar la ronda

**.**

**.**

-diablos, diablos, diablos!- Repetía un castaño con desesperación mientras corría por los pasillos del hospital –Rivaille me matara!.. Primer día y llego tarde! Porque no puedo encontrar el estúpido departamento de cirugía- pensaba molesto… mientras que en su carrera tratando de dar con el lugar al que se dirigía vio un grupo de chicos con batas blancas formando una rueda, quien sería la persona que tenía tan emocionados a ese grupo de médicos, seguro seria un prodigio que estaba hablando de algún caso medico importante, todos eran novatos algunos de sus promoción, a otros no los conocía, seguro venían de otra universidad… pero todos residentes, se acerco al lugar intrigado, pensando en que de todas formas ya había llegado tarde, que eran unos minutos más? si de todas formas ya estaba condenado a muerte? … algo que si había escuchado del Dr. Rivaille es que odiaba la impuntualidad, seguro estaba esperándolo con una soga en la mano para colgarlo, así que su último deseo antes de morir seria complacer su curiosidad… pero su interés disminuyo de golpe, transformándose en un calor insoportable que subía desde la punta de sus pies hasta su cabeza, convirtiendo su sangre en un liquido irritante que quemaba sus venas..

-Mikasa! Que haces aquí con estos tipos!... que no ves, como te observan esta bola de idiotas!- la chica seguía serena… estaba acostumbrada a los arranques de ira del castaño, pero sus serenidad no duro mucho, cuando Eren hizo algo que jamás pensó que haría.

Un chico de los de su generación de graduados se le acerco y supo su mano en el hombro de Eren –Oye! Cálmate… tu hermana es muy linda y es normal que todos hagan su lucha por conquistarla- rio el chico

Ese comentario solo logro aumentar más la ira del castaño, haciéndolo contemplar con temible descontento como todos los chicos que estaban a su alrededor tenia papel y lápiz en mano, listos para apuntar el numero de Mikasa, solo estaban a la espera de que ella se los diera, la chica no les hacia el menor caso… pero ellos insistían hasta el punto de volverse molestos, la furia ciega del chico lo hacía ver a los demás chicos con cara de pervertidos detrás de su Mikasa… que? Esperen… de su Mikasa!... De su hermana Mikasa quería decir… pero… al diablo! Era la mujer que amaba y no soportaba que otro la mirara de esa forma tan lasciva y más un grupo de idiotas que solo buscaban acostarse con ella… Mikasa era pura, de eso estaba seguro… bueno, eso pensaba… él la había cuidado siempre y si no podía estar con ella, pues al menos se aseguraría de que el hombre que la mereciera se consagraría en cuerpo y alma a ella, menos que eso no aceptaría para su querida y hermosa Mikasa, pero dentro de este grupo de hijos de … no estaba aquel hombre, al único hombre, al que con gran dolor, le confiaría lo más preciado que tenía en este mundo… Mikasa

Y con gran ira en sus ojos esmeraldas tomo la mano posada en su hombro y en un rápido movimiento le torció el brazo al tipo que había sido su compañero durante años, pero que ahora solo era un listo que quería propasarse con Mikasa –a mi no me toques imbécil!- decía furioso con un tono que era casi escalofriante para los demás presentes, el otro chico por el dolor en su brazo solo se limitaba a quejarse y a intentar soltarse del doloroso agarre de Eren, Mikasa veía todo sorprendida, porque Eren actuaba así?... había perdido el juicio? Jamás se había puesto tan molesto de verla hablando con chicos, podía jurar que no le interesaba en los más mínimo…o al menos eso creyó… será posible que … estuviera celoso?

La chica pelinegra no salía de asombro, mientras el castaño dirigiendo una mirada rabiosa a todos los "depravados" que querían con su hermana, los amenazo - Esta es una advertencia para todos ustedes, si vuelvo a saber que se le han acercado a Mikasa… no dudare en romperles todos y cada uno de los malditos huesos de sus calenturientos cuerpos!- los demás chicos al oír la determinación en esas palabras, sumadas a esa mirada aterradora, dieron un paso atrás y empezaron a irse muy asustados, aunque intentaran disimularlo Eren les había intimidado.

Eren soltó al chico que continuaba con el brazo torcido y empujándolo también le advirtió –eso va para ti también, ya lo sabes- el otro chico asintió y se fue a toda prisa del lugar, Eren lo siguió con la mirada, cruzado de brazos hasta que se perdió de su vista… hasta entonces el enojo del castaño comenzaba a decaer y con un largo y tendido suspiro recupero su cordura… hasta que una voz muy conocida para su desgracia, lo hizo temblar

-Jaeger!- el chico se dio la vuelta para ver al dueño de esa temible voz

-"Mierda!"- Pensó –"estoy muerto… si, ya soy un cadáver"!-

**.**

**.**

**Se me había olvidado comentar, los chicos en este historia tienen como 24 años los más pequeños y los personajes más adultos andarían por sus 30 y tantos… asi que Eren es un hombre fuertote ahora XD **

**Perdón el retraso, dije jueves lo se pero surgió algo ya saben… la parte dos tratare de hacerla esta semana que viene… tengo que actualizar mi otro fic y hacer unos one-shot que tengo pensados… hasta entonces :D**

**Si te gusto, deja tu review! Solo tienes que darle click en el botón de aquí abajo!.. XD eso sonó tan Germán Garmendia XD también los favs y followers son muy bienvenidos :p bueno chicos cuídense y Hasta el próximo! :D**


End file.
